Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device including a phosphor cover arranged to receive light from a light source, and also relates to a method of manufacturing a lighting device including a phosphor cover.
Description of the Related Art
There is some phosphor members suggested in patent application publications as follows. For example, it is open to the public that a light-emitting diode including a light-emitting element, a substrate to which the LED element is electrically connected, a resin having a diffusion-reflection covering surfaces of the light-emitting element other than an emission surface, and a translucent resin containing fluorescent material covering the emission surface (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0219835 A1).
Also, it is open to the public that a lighting device including a light-emitting element and a wavelength-conversion part including two or more light-conversion layers stacked in a light-advancing direction (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-311136). This publication also discloses that the phosphor layer including the phosphor capable to convert light of the light-emitting element into a longer wavelength light is arranged closer to the light-emitting element than another phosphor layer including another phosphor.
It is laid open to the public that a semiconductor device includes a semiconductor light emitting device (LED) to emit light with a first wavelength peak, a first phosphor region to convert light from the LED into light with a second wavelength peak, and a second phosphor region to convert light from the LED into light with a third wavelength peak when electricity is applied to the LED (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0039375 A1).
It is laid open to the public that a light emitting device includes a color conversion plate having a sea-island structure wherein the sea-island structure includes an island region with a first phosphor and a sea region with a second phosphor (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0207511 A1).
It is laid open to the public that a lighting device including a light source, a bundle of phosphor pieces that are bundled together, and a light-shielding layer arranged between adjacent phosphor pieces of the bundle to cover peripheral side surfaces of the phosphor pieces (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-129135).
Also, it is laid open to public that a lighting device including LED chips arranged on a wiring substrate, a phosphor light-converting member including a plurality of light-converting regions that face the LED chips. For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-199104).
It is laid open to the public that a lighting device including an LED element with a sapphire substrate, a phosphor sheet adhered on an upper surface of the sapphire substrate of the LED element, and a white reflection member 17 covering a peripheral side surface of the LED element (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-227470).